


Define a Happy Ending

by BelleDreamer



Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleDreamer/pseuds/BelleDreamer
Summary: The Prince Lune has replaced his father but the ugly Cat King has not forgotten Haru's part in his fall from grace. He makes her life much easier and Haru must return to her friends at the Cat Bureau to find a solution.





	Define a Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I had never The Cat Returns, a theater near me is part of Ghiblifest 2018 so I decided to see it in theaters. It was lovely, the audience was great and the story stole my heart. I was overjoyed to hear some familiar voices and I found it just wonderful. I came home and wrote this piece in an afternoon.

~*~*~

 

            Haru Yoshioka slept the contented sleep of a young woman who knew who she was and believed in herself. The soft smells of early August moved over her on the wind as she lay, half uncovered in her bed. Her shorter hair blowing slightly in the wind. Dreams of her adventures with Baron, Toto, and Muta made a small smile twitch on her face. Safe and warm, she was unaware of her observer.

            The window opened silently wider. Malicious, mismatched eyes glared down at her. The mange from his legs had spread over the rest of him as he sat over Haru. The Cat King had been dethroned. Lune had forced the King to step down. While Natori had pledged to join his King, the King had made one last order, that Natori serve Lune as dutifully as Natori had served him.

            The King sneered down at Haru as he moved on all fours onto her bed. His body was nearly devoid of all fur now. His ears, face, and a small patch down the back of his head to his shoulders was all that remained of his beautiful Russian Blue coat.

            "Sleeping peacefully, babe?" he questioned as he moved up Haru's body. She was so human, but still one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. It made him furious that she had escaped him. He got to her head, she was face down, her head turned away from the window. He batted at her ear, she rolled onto her back mumbling. Facing up he smiled at her, it was unpleasant and slightly deranged. "You took it all from me. My fur, my son, my kingdom. So I'm going to do the same to you. Your life for mine." She snored slightly.

            The King looked over his shoulder at the full moon. The magic would work best now and as a noble he had quite a bit naturally. Not that he used it much. A lifetime of power and he only amused himself. He snorted as he focused his power. It would talk a life...his last life. Seven lives gone, one nearly done, and he would give his last for the spell.

            "A gift for you, one that can only be reversed by me," he said, magic began to gather in his mouth, glowing white as he took a deep inhale. He pressed his lips to her and blew into her mouth. The magic flowed and the King was giddy as the spell took effect. They both glowed white and as he saw the results he began to laugh. It was a hacking, mad sort of laugh and one that quickly ended as the pain shot through his chest.

            The agony was great and he gripped at his chest for a moment, his wall eyes bulging as he coughed and gasped. His body was wracked as his heart gave. His final thought was that he had thought he had more time. Time enough to enjoy Haru's suffering. As he collapsed next to the still unconscious Haru he grinned the same deranged grin he had before. Yes, he was dying, but at least her suffering was even greater now.

 

~*~*~

 

            Haru woke to the sound of her alarm. She reached but couldn't seem to hit it. She opened her eyes and for a moment was confused. The alarm was the same distance away as it had always been. When she went to reach for it she saw a cat paw reach out for it. She sat up quickly. Supporting herself with her arms as she turned to look for her cat.

            She let out an inhuman scream as she saw the fat, naked old man in her bed. His wall eyes were glazed as he stared out at the room. She scrambled backwards, uncertain why her body wasn't doing what it was supposed to as she tried to escape the man. He stunk, the smell of bodily waste was thick and she gagged.

            "Haru?" Naoko cried as she opened the door. Haru turned to look at her mother in relief.

            "Meow!" Haru cried, gasping as she went to cover her mouth only to realize the hands she was trying to use were paws and they were holding her up. Naoko began screaming while Haru lay on the floor, half her body in her pajamas while the other half had slipped out the neck hole.

            "Oh my God!" Naoko cried. She rushed towards the man only to freeze. "Oh God! Someone help me!" Haru stared up at her mother looking over the body of the man. Haru managed to scramble under her desk, curled into a small ball, finally free of her pajamas. Haru closed her eyes and focused on remembering who she was. Unlike the last time, nothing happened. Her hands were still paws, she still had a tail, and her whiskers didn't twitch. She was still a cat.

            Haru kept trying to return to herself, even as the neighbors entered, even as the police came. Haru was hidden while the police looked at the old man.

            "It is clear he came in through the window," one of the officers said as they looked over the room. "Probably took the girl out and came back to set the scene."

            "But why is he naked?" another officer muttered.

            "He possibly already killed the girl," the first sighed. "Ditched his clothes to come back and set up the pajamas."

            "Had a heart attack making the second trip?" another suggested.

            "What do we tell the mother?" the second asked.

            "That we are treating it as an abduction...but I worry we may just be searching for a body," the officer sighed. Soon the man's body was removed and Haru was alone.

            As she had a moment to herself, not eavesdropping on the officers she had a moment to look at herself. She moved to her mirror. Unlike her last cat form which looked like her with fur, now she looked like a real cat. Her hair was missing, replaced by a silvery gray, but her face, ears, paws, and tail were a more solid gray. Perhaps this is what she would have turned if she completely became a cat.

            Slowly she crept from the room and tried to go down the stairs. It was terrifying trying to move in her new body. She tried to stand up, but she wasn't used to her tail. It seemed easier the last time she was transformed into a cat. The sound of her mother crying caught her attention, focusing Haru on the kitchen. She slipped slowly into the room while two neighbors sat with her mother.

            "He took my baby!" she sobbed.

            "The police will find her," one of the neighbors comforted.

            "Meow!" Haru said, trying to speak to her mother.

            "What's that cat doing in here?" Naoko asked.

            "It must have come in with the police moving in an out," the neighbor said and before Haru could do much, she was tossed from her own home. She stared at the door for a moment in dumb shock. She had been thrown from her home. Her mother thought she was missing. She was a cat. Her day couldn't get worse.

            Haru nearly leapt into the air as she felt something with her tail. She turned around quickly to see a large cat looking at her. It sniffed her face and she froze. The thought came that she was a cat, there were a lot of cats in the neighborhood and cats were really territorial. This was the big male tom that seemed to be the head honcho of the cats. The cat licked her face and Haru blushed as she realized it felt good. The cat nuzzled her and continued licking her face before it got up. She freaked out as it began sniffing her thighs towards her rump.

            "I'm not that kind of girl!" she cried, disappointed when all she heard was another meow. The male gave her a look, it was not one she liked and she realized she was in trouble. But there was a place she could go. She turned tail, literally, and began to run. It was awkward at first but soon she caught on to it. She was out of breath by the time she made it to the Crossload. She saw the cafe and quickly looked around, could she remember the path Muta took her...it had been a while and she had only been to the Cat Bureau once. It would be better to wait for Muta.

            Haru approached Muta's table and looked at the chairs. They were over her head, but if Muta could get his fat body up there, she should be. With a leap of faith Haru was shocked when she easily made it into the seat, nearly knocking the chair over. She curled up and waited. It might have been an hour before the familiar form of Muta approached.

            "Muta!" Haru called as she quickly raced towards him. Muta's face turned into a smirk.

            "Hello there, beautiful, do I know you?" he asked and Haru blinked. Muta was...flirting with her.

            "Muta...it's me...Haru," she said and his eyes widened.

            "Haru?!" he cried, staring at her. "What the heck happened?" Haru couldn't see herself to see how her tail and ears drooped.

            "I woke up like this. There was a naked man in my bed and I was a cat," she said and Muta stared.

            "Come on," he sighed and once again the two went through the alleys back to the Cat Bureau.

 

~*~*~

 

            Baron was making his tea when the door opened and Muta entered with a lovely looking feline beside him.

            "Good morning, Muta, you are here early," Baron said and Muta gave him a look that caused Baron to freeze.

            "This is Haru," Muta stated and Baron nearly dropped the measuring spoon in his hands as his eyes turned to the feline beside Muta. She was a silvery off-white, nearly grey with a grey face, her eyes, however, were a familiar shade of brown.

            "Miss Haru..." Baron said and the cat looked relieved.

            "Baron," she cried and suddenly she was on her back legs hugging him. He sniffed and sure enough, the same scent on body wash and shampoo as he noticed on Haru was there. She sobbed into his shoulder and he patted her back as she cried.

            "Well, you have found yourself in trouble again, haven't you?" he said and she nodded.

            "Tell him what you told me," Muta said and Haru began her tale.

 

            Baron was shocked as he listened. He had no idea what to make of the situation, but he knew where he could find someone who knew about the ability to transform humans into cats.

            "I suppose we will have to visit Cat Kingdom," he sighed as he looked at Haru. She finished her tea and sighed.

            "I was worried we might," she said.

            "You don't have to worry. King Lune and Queen Yuki are in charge now," Muta stated and both Haru and Baron's eyes were wide at that.

            "Well, that's excellent news," Baron said with a bright smile.

            "Then we should go," Haru said and the group waited for Toto to wake up for the night.

 

~*~*~

 

            Haru looked at the paw print shaped lakes and sighed, she walked between Muta and Baron as Toto covered them from the sky.

            "Nervous?" Baron asked and Haru nodded.

            "I never thought I would go willingly back into Cat Kingdom," she said.

            "Yuki will be thrilled to see you," Baron said. "Though I suspect she will be surprised by your appearance."

            "Not the only one," Muta muttered as they walked down to the lake. Haru was shocked as Baron leapt into the water. "Go ahead." She nodded before jumping after. She was disoriented as she seemed to land on the edge of another lake.

            "Come along, Haru," Baron said, offering his arm. She took it, fighting a blush as they walked the long path towards the castle.

            "Hey Baron! Welcome back!" a voice called and Haru saw a cat waving. She looked at Baron from the corner of her eyes.

            "Since our last visit several of the cats have visited me for help," he explained and she nodded.

            "Ah, I see," she said. Baron was as cool and composed as ever. Still, he made her heart race.

            "I promise you, I will do everything in my power to help you again, Haru," he said. Haru nodded as she followed along. Eventually they reached the palace doors where a guard waited.

            "State your business," the guard grunted.

            "Baron Humbert Von Gikkigen and Miss Haru Yoshioka are here to visit his and her Majesties," Baron said and the guard bowed before rushing into the palace.

            "Wow," Haru said and Baron smirked slightly.

            "Her majesty does love those fish crackers," he stated and Haru giggled behind her paw before the doors were thrown open.

            "Haru!" Yuki cried before freezing. "Wait, you said you had Haru with you."

            "I do," Baron stated, indicating Haru on his arm. "Haru has been transformed once again into a cat."

            "It's true, Yuki, we came to see if you or Prince...I mean King Lune knew what happened to me," Haru said and Yuki's fur stood on end.

            "Haru, it's really you?!" she cried in shock. Her blue eyes shone in concern as she approached Haru. "Oh this is terrible. Come with me! Baron, Lune would know more, he's in the throne room." Haru was hesitant to leave Baron as Yuki pulled her away.

 

            Haru and Yuki ended up in Yuki's chambers. Tea and snacks were brought in as the two caught up. Haru filled Yuki in on all that had happened that day.

            "Oh Haru, I'm so sorry," Yuki said, tears in her eyes. Haru smiled at her friend.

            "I hear you have good news, your Majesty," she said. "I thought I felt something in my heart a few weeks ago." Yuki smiled brightly.

            "Our wedding was on the night of the new moon," she said. "We took the throne the next day."

            "You will be great leaders, I'm sure of it," Haru said and the two shared a moment of peace.

            "Let's get you dressed, I'm sure you're not used to being without clothes," Yuki said and Haru blushed.

            "Could you tell?" Haru asked.

            "Your tail has been a little telling," Yuki said and soon Haru was in a simple dress, not like the one she suffered the last time, but a simple dress that allowed her to move her tail and go to all fours easily. It was a soft green and make her fur shine while bringing out the rich color of her eyes. As Haru was looking at herself in the mirror, a servant opened the door.

            "The King and Advisor Natori have summoned you both," the servant said and Yuki smiled at Haru as the two got up and headed out. Haru followed Yuki for the most part as they headed into the throne room. King Lune wore the same uniform top, his face broke into a happy smile as he saw Yuki, but the smile faltered as he saw Haru.

            Haru knew things were bad as she saw Baron sitting, his back was mostly to her as he sipped from a teacup without looking at her. Muta wasn't to be seen. Natori looked as neurotic as ever but now he looked guilty. As Haru approached Natori let out a wail.

            "I am so sorry, Lady Haru! This is all my fault!" Natori cried as he dropped to his knees in front of her. "Had I known what he planned I would have told the King immediately!"

            "What?" Haru asked and Natori stared up at her over his glasses.

            "The Ninth Life Spell," he said and Yuki gasped. Haru noticed the sad look on Lune's face.

            "What's the Ninth Life Spell?" she asked.

            "Every cat has nine lives," Lune explained. "We use them up in different ways. Had you not saved me, I would have lost one of mine."

            "What happens when you lose a life?" Haru asked and Lune sighed.

            "Lune would have forgotten most of his life. He would have remembered being the Prince and he would have known how to do all he was taught, but he would have forgotten is friends and..." Yuki began.

            "I would have lost my feelings for Yuki. A cat from the Cat Kingdom losing a life means an emotional reset on their life," Lune explained.

            "We can extend our lives out many times," Natori said. "But most rather live one life well and let the rest of the lives go. However, there are magical spells to be had for those willing to learn the magic that use the lives in other ways."

            "So, you can extend your lives or use them for magic?" Haru asked and the cats all nodded. "What does that mean for me?"

            "The former King used his Ninth Life," Natori explained. "The former King was quite powerful, using seven of his lives, he was on his eighth so his magic was very potent." Haru stared for a moment before she realized the truth.

            "He...he made me into a cat?" she cried. "But how? Was he always this powerful?" Lune shook his head.

            "No, he could not just turn you into a cat without the magic here, so he used his Ninth Life Spell to exchange your fates. You are now a cat and he became a human," Lune said and Haru's eyes widened.

            "The old man in my bed!" she gasped, covering her mouth with her paws. Both Lune and Natori nodded.

            "The former King probably thought he had more life left, but the spell took his power and more likely than not, that is what killed him," Natori whispered.

            "How do I turn back?" she asked quietly and the room was silent.

            "There is only one way," Baron said and Haru turned to look at him. He did not look happy as his yellow-green eyes turned to her. "You must be willing to use your seven lives to extend your own and then use your Ninth Life Spell to change another human into a cat while yourself into a human." Her eyes widened.

            "I couldn't do that to someone!" she cried and Baron's expression softened.

            "I know," he said as he got up and moved to Haru. She stared at him.

            "So...what now?" she asked.

            "You are welcome to stay here, Haru," Yuki stated and Haru looked at the other cats. They all stared at her with gentle eyes.

            "My mother will never understand me...will she?" she asked and Natori shook his head.

            "It is rare that a human like you existed. Most cannot understand us," he said with a bow. Tears welled in Haru's eyes.

            "So, Mom will never know and...Hiromi..." Haru began to sob and Baron quickly hugged her, tucking her head under his chin. She sobbed into his neck as he held her, one of his hands gently cupping her head while the other rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

            "Haru...I'm so sorry," Yuki stated.

            "I will search to see if there isn't another way," Baron whispered into the top of her head. "I swear it."

 

~*~*~

 

            Haru stared out the window of her room. The noontime sun shone outside her window as she looked at the Cat Kingdom. It had been three months since she had become a cat. Muta had visited everyday at first with updates. Every day turned to every other day. He hadn't been by in nearly a week. Haru had given up hope that she would be human again, she pulled on one of the outfits Yuki had given her. Lune had given Haru a job as the palace tea maker. She had been complimented again and again. It was flattering but it made her sad to realize she would never again make her mother a cup of tea. She headed to the kitchen to prepare the tea for the day.

            The work helped her to forget as she made tea for every feline in the palace for the whole day. The mixing, the brewing, the stirring. It helped to forget that outside of the Cat Kingdom, the human world kept moving. Haru paused as she looked up. Since Lune had taken over the portal to the human world was always open. Drawn like a moth, Haru left her finished teas in the kitchen and exited the palace.

            Returning to the human world was startling, mostly because it was the first night Haru had seen in months. The Cat Kingdom was always under noon-time sun. In the dark she moved from the lake to the town. Passing familiar streets, Haru found her house. She approached it and froze. The 'Sold' sign hung like a testament. She moved to a window to see the kitchen empty. No sewing equipment, no furniture. She ran around, climbing to peer into rooms. Her bedroom was empty and she struggled with the window, shoving it open and running into the house. She managed to get her mother's door opened. Nothing. Haru sat in the doorway, tears running down her cheeks. Her mother was gone.

            A second thought crossed her mind and she quickly rushed out the way she came in. Down the street. She rushed to Hiromi's apartment. The window was cracked and Haru managed to sneak into the bathroom. She moved through the silent apartment. The family was silent as she found Hiromi's room. A Missing poster was on Hiromi's desk. Haru managed to open Hiromi's computer.

            It was child's play to enter the password and get online. Haru looked up her case. She had been marked as missing. The old man was still unknown. There was no sign. Most suspected that Haru was dead. One article mentioned that Naoko had been taken in by her sister as she was called in twice to identify the bodies of young women who were...obviously not Haru. Haru stared at the screen before closing the windows and shutting it down. She looked at Hiromi, on Hiromi's bed was a series of pictures from a photo booth. The boy wasn't someone Haru knew, but it was clear he was trying to cheer Hiromi up, in the last picture he kissed her cheek. Haru hoped they were dating as she slunk out of the house and began to walk.

            It was easy for her to spy on the people she knew, most had her missing poster up, but all seemed to be moving on. Haru walked through the night, her head down, ears and tail drooping as she walked, aimless for a bit. She wasn't surprised to find herself at Muta's cafe. She began to walk the path to the Cat Bureau. As she entered the courtyard she could see the lights were on and she quickly moved to the door, knocking gently. The door opened.

            "Haru? What are you doing here?" Baron cried as he looked at her. Haru threw herself into his arms. He held her gently as she wept. "There, there, let it out."

            "Please, why haven't you visited?" she whispered and he froze.

            "I didn't want to appear before you with empty hands," he said and she hugged him tightly.

            "I don't care, I just...I missed you and I was scared and...I feel so lost," she whispered as he held her. He rested his cheek on the top of her head.

            "Then I suppose there is no other way around it. You may join us for our search," he said and she looked up at him.

            "Really?" she asked and he nodded. He moved to the side and let her see the room was filled with books. Muta looked like he was sleeping in one while Toto looked over another.

 

~*~*~

 

            Time passed but this time it seemed much less slow. Each day she read and read while the others did the same. Baron and Toto would leave to seek out new books while Muta watched over Haru. Eventually Haru learned more about the Kingdom of Cats, even about the magical powers of lives. Still, it looked like there was no cure save to pass being a cat on to someone else. Haru refused and because the chances of finding someone to ask if they wanted to be a cat was so low, hope was dwindling.

            Slowly they worked less and less on the solution. Haru would read, but the books slowed to once and a while finds. It looked as if she were going to spend the rest of her days as a cat. But as Haru began helping others with Baron, Muta, and Toto, it hurt less and less.

 

~*~*~

 

            Haru looked out at the full moon and wondered how her mother was doing after a year.

            "A penny for your thoughts, my dear," Baron said as she approached Haru. She smiled at him and looked up at the moon.

            "Oh no, no charge," she said. "I just wondered how my mother was. Do you have someone who you wonder about that you cannot see?" Baron moved beside her in the window.

            "My mate," he said and Haru blinked.

            "You're married?" she asked, it hurt a bit to realize it.

            "We were made as a pair but we were separated," Baron stated and Haru felt her heart drop a bit. "We searched for her for years."

            "You never found her?" Haru asked and he shook his head.

            "We did," he said and Haru blinked.

            "While I was blest with life...she never was. She is only a figurine...chipped and worn by the time she had spent away from me. One ear missing and the ruffles of her dress sharp and jagged. It broke my heart," Baron said and Haru felt horrible.

            "I'm so sorry," she said and he shook his head.

            "I made peace with being alone a long time ago," he explained and Haru placed her paw over his hand.

            "You are not alone," she said and he smiled as he looked down at her.

            "No...I'm not am I," he commented and Haru smiled as he took her paw, squeezing it gently. "What would I do without you, dear?" He kissed her head and she smiled. She had Baron and as long as she was by his side, he had her.

            "I'll stay with you. I'm not your mate, but I'll stay," she said and Baron chuckled.

            "Is that so? What if I rather fancied you?" he asked and Haru blushed beneath her fur. "I cannot promise you we will ever find a solution to your problem, but if you wish to stay with me, you are quite fetching this way."

            "You shouldn't say those things to a girl you has a crush on you," Haru laughed nervously.

            "Even if I have a bit of a crush on her?" he asked and Haru looked up in shock. Baron's eyes flashed magically before he kissed her gently. Perhaps there was something Haru could do.

            "I may not be able to become human, but I have learned something else," she said and Baron blinked at her as they embraced.

            "Oh?" he asked and Haru closed her eyes, collecting her magic in her mouth as the book had explained. Baron's eyes went wide. "Haru!" She smiled at him and kissed him again. The light flashed and Baron blinked as he saw Haru, just the same, but something about her was different. He stared at her before he realized it, her outfit had changed, the ruffles and style were so familiar.

            "You match me," he said and she smiled up at him.

            "I only had to give up one life," she said and he chuckled.

            "Just so we could match?" he asked and she nodded.

            "I may never be human again, but if I'm with you, Baron, I know I'll be happy," she said and he kissed her again.

            "If you aren't, I swear to do everything in my power to make it so you are," he said, hugging her.  

 

~*~*~


End file.
